CLOCK TOWER: THE NEXT GENERATION
by Dmitri Sarcev VI
Summary: Son of Alyssa Hamilton, Dmitri turns 16 and his life takes a new change from peacefully normal, to horror filled and crazed. This is like Clock Tower 4, but not as a video game. What will become of Dmitri’s life, or his families? Who knows? Who’s this mys


_CLOCK TOWER: THE NEXT GENERATION _

_Prologue: _

_This is the first person point of view story of Dmitri Ansel Hamilton, son of Alyssa Hamilton. The story starts off with Dmitri walking home from a local dog park with the family dog, Milos. This fanfic story is a non- fictional personal sequel of the Capcon creation of Clock Tower 3. _

_So a little bit of historical info before the story begins. Alyssa, formal Rooder_, _had moved away to London after she finished boarding school at the age of 17. She pursued a career in the fashion design industry. She lived a more than normal life, after leaving behind the ruins of her home and past. Living most everyday merrily, happy and cheerful. Alyssa had met a young and handsome architect, by the name of Sarcev Ansel. Sarcev was of Romanov descent. They latter married at the same age of 24. Living a truthful, happy life together in a apartment in London. Alyssa had confessed to Sarcev about her family legacy and her troubled past. As a loving, dedicated husband, Sarcev accepted the truth of Alyssa, with nothing bothering him or their marriage. _

_As a surprise anniversary gift to his wife, Sarcev had re-created the Hamilton house (with some of his own personalized details towards the estate.). Alyssa was ecstatic when Sarcev taken her to the revitalized estate. Sarcev then asked Alyssa if she would move with him to the house he created for her. Alyssa agreed to moved 20 miles away from London with her husband, to live in her formal home. Personally and Mentally, Alyssa was terrified of moving back to the land where her family lived their life's in fear and pain for 100's of years. Everyday before moving to the Hamilton house, she thought "Maybe now things will be different?", "I have no longer any Rooder powers or any living blood relatives, so life will continue to be normal.?" As Alyssa and Sarcev settled in their new home, Everything remained as the same in their life. _

_Sarcev became even more famous for his work on the Hamilton house and past estates. More and more people asked for his gifted self. Alyssa, still creating new styles and tinkering with some, then decided to open a Boutique in their local city. Everyday was merry for the happy couple. Soon latter, Alyssa became pregnant from her husband Sarcev. She gave birth in mid spring to the Hamilton families first son, Dmitri Ansel Hamilton. _

_In the view of the locals and friends of the Hamilton's, they were seen as a beautiful family, in a beautiful home, with a little dog. Nobody ever expected the un-ordinary from the Hamilton's. life went on more than content for the family. _

_CHAPTER 1: THE WALK HOME_

_16 YEARS LATTER..._

Dmitri was jogging home from the local dog park with Milos, the family pet. The sun was falling away, and the sky was pink, yellow, and orange. It was a late summer evening with cold breezes of wind, Haunting the warm settle land.

_Come on boy! Come on! Dmitri, told Milos. The little middle sized started to run a little more faster with Dmitri on the cobble sidewalk. They both jogged up the street, coved among with high stone fences and gates. _

_Mrs. Jones a neighbor of Dmitri waved at him as she gotten out of her car. Hello Mrs. Jones! How are you? "I'm well my lad! Tell your Mum that I love the new dress I bought from her!". Sure Mrs. Jones! Dmitri replied, as he jogged farther away up the street. _

_They both slowed down as the reached the end of the street. At the end of the street was Dmitri's house. He noticed his mum's car parked at the side, and not his dads. Dmitri opened the heavy iron gate, which make it's usual skriech. After closing the gate and hearing it clang shout, Dmitri and Milos continued up the stone path of the front lawn to the front doors. _

_Milos was set free from his leach as Dmitri closed the front doors. Mum! We're home! "Ok honey! how was your time at the park?" Mum shouted. It seemed as though mum was in the kitchen on the east wing, cause the house was warmer than usual and smelt like roast beef. _

_Dmitri turned right of the great hall and towards the doors that lead to the kitchen. Hey mum! It was fine. Mrs. Jones sends her thanks for the dress you made. "Aw that's so thoughtful! Mum said, in her usual kind hearted voice. _

_Mum was cutting potatoes and carrots on the cutting table in front of the stove which had a big stew pot on it's surface. Roast beef stew again? Dmitri asked. "Yes Dmitri. And you will eat all of your salad tonight!" Mum said, as she looked straight at him and Milos with her warming smile and arched eyebrow. _

_Dmitri walked to the pantry and got the bag of dog food for Milos. He refilled Milos's dog bowl, in the corner of the kitchen and Milos ran as fast as his chubby little body could and barked. Ok, ok! There you go! Dmitri said, as the dog gobbled the hard pieces of food in the bowl. Yesh, alright! Dmitri said, As he put the bag back away. _

_"Thanks honey!' Mum said. Yep Mum! Dmitri replied as he left to exit the kitchen and enter the great hall again. The door closed with a loud slam and followed by a click sound, as Dmitri jogged up the staircase and turned right on the balcony towards his bedroom. As he approached his bedroom door which had a gold plate embodied with "Dmitri". Dmitri opened the door which released a beam light flowing into the darkening great hall. _

_Dmitri's room was surprisingly clean, as he stepped in noticing the curtains trapped open for the wind to flow in. His room had royal blue walls with white trimming and a maple wood floor. The room was big, with no closets but just a door at the back wall, leading into the tea room for guests. With a leaping jump, Dmitri landed flat on his bed. Ahhhh! Dmitri yawned as he cushioned his head on the pillow. _

_As Dmitri just laid there, he thought silently to himself. Just thinking about how school was. How he spent the afternoon hanging with his friends, Dave, Paul, and Amanda. They all were juniors at St. Dames high school. Just the basic private high school with a non-uniform code and had a pool. _

_After school, Dmitri went with his friends to Dave's house and planned their freshmen bash for homecoming. They had a website which they updated daily, exploiting the harsh truth of all students that had became the nemesis to the "BRAT's" click._

_The BRAT's Click was the Dames High group of 10th-12th graders, who were of aristocratic descent. Yea, it seemed mean for Dmitri and his friends to do, but they had no choice when the asshole's who had no right to infringe(d) upon their clubs and social life. Basically, the asshole's were the wannabe's who needed to get a life. But the best thing of being a BRAT, was the attention you get and all of the control. Welcomed to any party, club, or local rave. Or just becoming so noticed, that people wearing what you wore the next day. We were the royalty of the small city._

_Still thinking, Dmitri was confused on why his friends never really enjoy coming over to hang at his place... it was bizarre in a way. His house was more than just any house.. In the London's Times and many prints, it was "The revolution of history", "A palace of a house.", or "Needle within a hay stack!". Like come on! It's not even haunted! What the fuck? _

_Sarcev, Dmitri's father had built the house to be, "historical, yet with modern technology." So the house seemed almost like it did my mum had said, but with central heating, a security system, cable/wire-less broadband, and laptops/computers in most rooms. _

_After another minute of complete silence, Dmitri jumped off his bed and walked over to his wardrobe and opened it's doors. Dmitri changed into his home clothes, for he had chores to do. Such as "Water the plants in the greenhouse.", "Collect and dump the trash.", and "Set the table."... With a frown on his face, Dmitri collected all the waste baskets and filled their belongings in a big bag and taken it to the shed room in the courtyard. While in the courtyard area, Dmitri entered the greenhouse. _

_He taken the hose by it's nozzle, after turning the water value, and misted the shrubs, trees, and hanging flower boxes. When the plants were fully watered, he turned the water off, and flicked the light switches on. Many lanterns glowed in the lite darkness of the now chilly courtyard as Dmitri walked out. The fountain in the center of the courtyard lights, brightened the white statue of a woman bearing a large vase. Father said, "It was found with in the rumble of the old Hamilton house." Which was cool... Dmitri remembered saying to his father at the age of 11. _

_Right before Dmitri turned away, the lights in the fountain flickered off, then on. In seconds they did it again, and again, and then again. What the f!... just then a small object fell out of the vase pouring water, to the bottom of the fountain with a splash. Dmitri walked closer to the fountain as it's light flickered back on. Looking over the edge and into the clear water, Dmitri seen what looked liked to be a key. Reaching in, he picked the freezing cold metal, from the bottom of the fountain. Dmitri shook the cold water of his bare arm and then opened his closed fist. He just stared at the old fashion skeleton key. _

_What the hell! Where'd this come from? Well... Whatever... Dmitri said. With a awkward expression on his face, Dmitri walked back to the house. Walking nimble with an arched eyebrow. _

_"So Sport, how was your day?", good dad. Replied Dmitri. Dmitri and his mother and father were in the dinning hall, eating their dinner. So Mum.. What's this? Dmitri said, pointing his fork at a lump of green and dark orange colors mixed together. "That is pureed summer squash and spinach. And yes, you have to eat it honey.". "It's good Dmitri. Try it!", responded Dmitri's father. Ah, alright then... Dmitri said, just before picking up a piece of the mush and put it in his mouth. Ugh! Oh my god! Oh my god! Dmitri yelled, and then was coughing. Both his mother and father gave him the look of "your in trouble young man!", but then Dmitri then grinned and laughed. Haha you guys fell for it! No! Really it's good Mum! His father then said, "Right son. I told you so.", with a smile on his face. His mother just looked over at him with her ususal arched eyebrow followed by her lady like laugh. _

_After dinner, Dmitri left the dinning hall, and went back to his bedroom. There he placed the key he pocketed on the side of his desk and checked his email on his laptop. His digital clock then flashed 10:00pm. Well guess it's time for bed. Dmitri walked to the bathroom, washed his face, changed out of his clothes, and into his checkered pj's. Then tucked himself into bed, while watching "When A Stranger Calls." on tv. _

_Grandpa... A young woman said. "I've been waiting for you. I've been searching for so long. Now I have found Burroughs Castle. In order to become one with you. I searched and searched, and finally I found it. Burroughs castle once stood right where the Hamilton house is now. This is all the Entities doing!" A old man wearing a red tie and brown over coat said. "If you don't believe me, then go to hell and find out for yourself!" yelled the old man. The next thing that happened was being thrown down a dark hole which seemed to have no end. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! _

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh! _

_Dmitri fell out of his bed. Hitting the floor, with a lump. What the? Dmitri looked face forward, seeing his tv on threw the darkness of his room. I guess it was just a dream.. Dmitri said, taking a deep breath and getting up from the floor. Hmmm... Dmitri decided to go to the kitchen and get a bottle of water cause his throat was scorched. He left his bedroom, entering the great hall's balcony. _

_Dmitri then noticed something, unusual on the other side of the balcony. There was light coming from the cracks of the door, from the Memoir room across the other side of the great hall. Dmitri walked silently, over to the other side of the balcony. He looked at the door for a second. The dented plate that was marked with "Phillip" shined in the darkness. The reason why it shined so bright, was that the door was a crack open. The lights were on inside of the room. Dmitri pushed the door open. _

_The hinges screeched a little till the doors motion stopped. Dmitri stepped into the room. The Memoir room was filled with slightly smashed statues, art, and items found from the rumble, left of the past house. Why would anyone be in this room, Dmitri asked to himself. He walked to his right of the room where nothing seemed to be disturbed. He stopped in front of the back wall of the room, where a headless white marble statue of the Hamilton Patron Saint was placed in a nook in the wall. Two bright latterness on each side of the nook, faced directly to the headless saint. Dmitri then noticed an freakish discovery. There was a tiny key hole below the bosom and high abdominal section of the patron saint's chest! What the bloody Hell! Dmitri said then touching the small key hole to see if it was real! This couldn't be real! Dmitri said. But it how ever was! Wait! I think I know what goes here! _

_Dmitri ran back to his room and picked up the key he found earlier from his bedroom desk, and ran back to the statue. Looking at the key and the at the statue, Dmitri decided to give it a try. He placed the key inside the hole of the statue, and turned the key around. The key fitted the lock. No Way! Dmitri said, as he heard a clicking sound coming from the statue as he pulled the key out. The statue made a gear-like noise, and Dmitri decided to step to the side. The statue then moved from the nook of the wall, out into the room. The statue's base covered what seemed to be a hole in the floor. It wasn't just a hole, it was a tunnel! A tunnel with an iron latter!. The tunnel was dark and seemed to go far deep down. Dmitri looked then at the lights that were pointed originally at the statue. Hmm, Dmitri said. Then standing up, he adjusting the warm lantern's beam of light, down into the hole. Dmitri did the same with the other lantern. _

_The light seemed to make most of the darkness in the tunnel disappear, but at least he could see. Dmitri walked to the hole and stepped onto the latter. The latter seemed sturdy and durable. Dmitri took steps down the latter. It seemed to go down a least 20 feet. He defiantly was in a basement level, below the ground. Dmitri then came down at the near end of the tunnel, as he was now at the ceiling of a room. He continued down into the darkness of a room, till he could set his feet to the ground._

_He touched the wall to feel for a switch. He finally found a lever, which he pulled up. The lights of the room turned on. The room was big. It had brick walls with a wooded trim. The floor was made of limestone. There were four walls of the room. 3 walls had built-in shelves, and the wall to his left, was bare except for a white projector screen. There was a big square table in the middle of the room, almost bare for except an old-fashioned movie projector. The shelves were full of old books. There were no chairs or any other furniture Dmitri could see. He walked past the table to the other side of the room where a big old chest was kept. _

_Dmitri opened the old chest, which revealed a bunch of junk. Nothing interesting here Dmitri thought, and closed the chest back up. Then he looked to his right where the controls to the projector were. There was a white envelope next to the projector. Dmitri reached out to grab the dusted envelope, which he did. He then opened the unsealed envelope which revealed a flooded letter. _

_TO BE CONTINUED... _

_Authors Notes: _

_Well I know it's a bit boring, but I'm working on the next chapter now. If you are a little confused on why there is a resurrection of the Hamilton, it cause, in the Game Cheats book by CAPCON, it said something about the Hamilton house being destroyed in the end of the game. The house I have created, stands in the same place as the past house. The front wings and great hall (basically the part of the house we got to explore in the game) is the same in this story. I've subtracted the hidden room of the Hamilton patron saint, as well as Dick's room. Phillip's room which in the game we never got to go in, is a memory room, Sarcev and Alyssa created. The memory room was created just because I thought of, in the game Nancy properly kept Phillip's room as a memoir of her deceased husband. And the memoir room I created for the story now is just filled with pieces of the past Hamilton house. So then there's the Rooder Room left to explain. The Rooder room is a room that wasn't created by Sarcev. It is as simply as I can explain at this time, just there! Ha I know.. But do you know the room with the projector and where Alyssa is, after you've won the game and clicked "Theater" in the main menu? It's that room! The room is just filled with the documents of Clock Tower 3, (formal) key items, and all of that Rooder stuff, Alyssa runs into while in the game! I'm planning on making the story more adventurous, and exciting in the next chapter, so please continue reading, if you've so far liked it! I do so much appreciate you taking your time reading my fanfic, and hope you enjoyed it. I also appreciate answering any questions you may have! So don't be shy to ask! _

_-Sarcev Ansel IV _


End file.
